A night alone So she thought
by Xeon42
Summary: Carmelita is having a bad day. She goes home and who does she find in her house Sly Cooper. SlyXCarm R&R Please! Chapter 3 has been edited
1. Chapter 1

Carmelita Montoya Fox was having a shitty day at work. She was getting hit on left and right; one overly confident tiger came up to her and said

"Hey Baby want to come to my place and practice arresting suspects?"

"Hey how about I break your nose you prick?" With that she stormed off to her office to continue with her hefty paperwork stack. At about 9:30 she left the Interpol office and caught a taxi. The taxi drove to her apartment in Rome and she climbed the 5 stories to her apartment.

She took off her jacket and laid it on a chair and sat down on her couch and looked down at her coffee table that was filled with photos and documents of Sly Cooper.

"How does he always get away from me?" She snarled as she looked at the photos proving him guilty but she could never bring him in, why? She knew why but she wouldn't admit to it. The truth was that she loved Sly and she could get past that fact, which would always let him get away. She looked at the photos and then she started to blush as she thought of his muscular body against her and then she started rubbing herself and then she stopped. What was I just doing! She thought to herself was she masturbating to Sly Cooper!

"Well Carmelita what is that you were doing there?" Sounded the so familiar voice of Sly Cooper but she couldn't place its location.

"Cooper where are you? Why are you in my House?" She yelled and looked for her Shock Pistol.

"Are you looking for this?" said sly and the pistol clattered to the floor behind her. She whirled and found Sly Cooper in her home standing there watching her masturbate. She stood up and leaped over her couch to get the pistol but he grabbed it before she reached it and set it on a tall dresser. "Easy Carmelita. Who needs shock pistols?" She tried to punch him but he sidestepped and wrapped him arms around her "Well isn't this a wonderful felling."

"Get off of me Ringtail!" She roared but she really didn't want him to but she couldn't let her know that. "What do you want Cooper?"

"All I want is to chat mind if I sit down?" He asked she motioned him to sit and he did. "Well what is it that you want to talk about?"

"Well first off I want to talk about what I just saw you do." He said motioning to her pants.

"What about it?" She asked defensively.

"Well I don't mind I actually enjoyed watching you." He said "You're sick Cooper!" "Hey I know you liked it and I liked it so maybe if you do it some more."

"Fine Cooper this once and then the next time I see you I will blast you!" She said and then she was about to begin again and then he said "Wait let me do something and in two swift movements Carmelita's pants and panties were down at her ankles. She blushed as her pussy was exposed to Sly's gaze. Sly stared at the pink slit in between the dark orange fur. She started to rub again then inserted one finger and she started to moan a bit and then two and she got faster and then she closed her eyes and fell something warm aginst her hand.

She opened them , looked down and saw sly's mouth and his hand withdrawing her and licking her fingers as they came out and her hand was replaced by his rugged, tough tongue lapping against her cunt. Her head went back as his tongue went in and licked places she never thought of and she was enjoying every second of it.

Thanks for reading Please Review I am new at this and I hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Carmelita was having the time of her life, her pussy was getting eaten out and she was about to reach her climax. Sly was noticing that Carmelita was enjoying this more than he was so he just kept on going.

With a loud and long moan of pleasure the foxy inspector reached her climax. She noticed that it was more lustful and more vigorous than she had ever experienced prior to this.

"Shit Inspector you got a tasty piece of pie here." Sly said in a joking way but he meant it one hundred percent. He stood up and then decided to go a bit farther than he was going to. He turned with a lustfully unblinking stare and then without hesitation undid his pants and unleashed the beast within.

Carmelita stared at the cock that was set before her. She grabbed it and started to stroke it and play with the tip. This act drove Sly crazy and he didn't want it to end. He felt pressure building and he thought he was going to shoot off right on to Carmelita but it passed. She then lay on the couch and let sly's dick strait into her.

At his moment Sly's masculine raccoon instinct was jumped into overdrive and he rammed it in. Carmelita jerked in a wild mixture of pain, pleasure and a force that she couldn't place. That was the instinct of mating. Her hips were bucking in time with the mesmerizing rhythm of sly's cock going in and out of her.

"Damn Carmelita you're tight for a hot girl like you."

"Well I don't really like to be with other cops there usually thick dumbasses who think they're tough." She said defensively she didn't like getting insulted but she was still under the spell of sly's cock and her instincts. She moaned as she reached another climax, this one bigger and better than the last. Sly grunted as a stream of hot semen coursed through her cunt and then on to her chest when he pulled out. They laid there panting and then Carmelita fell asleep.

Carmelita awoke her head on the folder of papers. She blinked and looked around the room and thought, Was that all a dream? No it couldn't have been. She then looks behind her and the shock pistol was on the dresser and there was Sly looking back at her.

"Well sleeping beauty I didn't know when you would be up so I took the liberty of keeping undressed for you."

Carmelita stared at the still naked Sly and was instantly aroused once again she walked over and grabbed sly's muscular arm and then smiled. He smiled back then she was behind him still with his arm and cuffed him.

"Well Carm. This is quite the pickle you have me in don't you. On one hand you can arrest me and take me down to the station and you get a promotion and I go to jail or I get out of these cuffs and I run free until our next adventure together."

"Well Cooper I will take you down!" Carmelita said and then turned around and sly grabbed her and now their back to back. "Uncuff me and I won't hurt you. I wouldn't do well in prison." She sighed she wasn't going to win this fight she then took the keys and uncuffed cooper.

"Thank you. Now…" He grabbed her and kissed her deeply. She fell for him again and she felt herself fall into him and felt her feet leave the ground as she was being carried into the bedroom.

I think I will leave it here for now Tell me what you thought of this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She awoke at about 3 in the afternoon and then decided to call the office. She dialed and a man's voice said "Hello?"

"This is Inspector Fox I will be in soon sorry I slept in today."

"Understood Inspector."

She got up dressed in her usual leather and picked up her coat. She left and drove about 20 minutes and reached the office. She walked in and just as she climbed the 4 flights of stairs she heard her boss' voice.

"Fox! Get in here!"

"Yes sir." Called Fox as she walked in. "Fox there was a report of a robbery in a museum I want you to go out there and find out who it was." "Was it Cooper sir?"

"It damn well should be go and find out Inspector."

She left and drove off to the Museum and sneaked in. She was on a balcony and saw Sly Cooper taking some art from the walls and there was a radio on a table. She crept down and took the radio, removed the batteries and placed it back on the table. She climbed back up and took her gun out.

"Freeze Cooper!" The hot and stylish art thief turned and saw his latest conquest.

"Well I wasn't expecting you would be up and busting me already." He smiled devilishly and she blushed when she recalled last night's events. She looked at him her adrenaline pumping but the heat and memories of the past days kept here frozen.

He grabbed his radio and pressed the button but nothing happened. "Aren't you the clever one Inspector?"

She jumped down getting the feeling of lust from her staring at his strong body and with her gun raised walked over to sly. He didn't move but just looked at her. She stared into his eyes that could paralyze woman to his will. She then broke the trance and moved the gun to her side to get her cuffs and almost instantly the cane was about her waist and he was pulling her close to his chiseled body. She was trapped and her captor was once again Sly Cooper. He bent down to her ear and lustfully whispered "Well _señorita _here we are again I, the captor, you, the captured."

She tried to struggle and get out of the cane's grasp but without avail. She just stood there awaiting whatever was to come next. He moved her down the hall to a fire escape and said "Well we can't be seen having a wonderfully sexy 'conversation' by the cameras now can we. So we will be going and you will be driving me where I want to go right?"

"I don't really have a choice do I ringtail?" She said half sarcastically and smiled to herself she was going to have yet another adventure with the thief that eluded her for so many years but is now fallowing her and having a work compromising affair with her.

"No not really." They walked down the fire escape and walked over to her car. "Okay Carmelita bring to your place." She drove off and thought that it was only appropriate for this. "Well Carmelita may I say you look ravishing this evening." He said patronizingly as she drove. He had his arm around her shoulder as she drove and sly could feel himself get aroused by the tight fitting leather she wore. She drove for a few more minutes and then finally parked at her apartment.

"Well this brings back memories huh?" They move up the stairs without a problem he had her and she knew it. She opened the door and he said "Well here we are now."They moved into the apartment and she sat down and he did as well.

"What now Cooper?" she asked in a calm and a kind of sexy tone.

"Now you should go take a shower, you must be sweating from all the hard police work you have done today. " He said as a playful insult.

She moved to the door of her master bathroom. The bathroom had a toilet, two large garnet set sink bowls and a large open door shower. She took off her jacket and pants and laid them on the floor she unbuckled her bra made of purple satin and hung it up. She removed her matching panties and hung them next to the bra and she climbed in. The water as warm and soothing she loved taking showers after work.

The water ran down her orange furred body and she ran soap through her lovely body from her neck down to her paws. She thought of her and sly's wild and hot sex that they had the days earlier and she got herself hot again. She then started to stroke herself again. The ecstasy of her fingers was wonderful she was so into it that she didn't notice the door open until sly's ruff fingers were in her pussy. She moaned in bliss as sly joined her.

"Well I'm kinda sweaty too so I thought I needed a shower too and I didn't want to wait." He had said and Carmelita smiled and turned her head slightly and kissed him. Sly's face went beat red as she kissed him . He loved her and she loved him and then kissed passionately. Carmelita's long velvety tongue then assaulted Sly's mouth and they went into a long French kiss. "You did learn a few thing while we were in Paris then?" said sly after the kiss was broken.

Sly's fingers were still working Carmelita's wet slit and had mixed feelings of ecstasy and all out lust. Carmelita then climaxed and sly's fingers worked as a broken dam against the waves of her juices. Sly then felt a hand close over his considerable manhood. Carmelita grabbed his cock with her hand and started to rub it. Sly groaned in pleasure but then turned off the water and said we should continue this in the other room. She pouted but consented and moved to the living room and sly then sat down on the couch cock hard from the fun they had in the shower.

Carmelita walked out hips swaying sexily and trying to seduce sly even more than he was. She walked over and knelt before him and grabbed his cock. He shivered as her had closed around it again. Carmelita then started to slowly rub his furry cock up and down her fingers cold against his throbbing manhood. Her hand ran up and down his shaft receptively and felt a bulge start to grow at the base of his cock his hips rose and fell as he was literally humping Carmlelita's hand as she stroke and the bluge grew and then he shot hot steams of his seed all over her face running down her chest.

She smiled and licked the juices from her face and gave his still hard cock more attention. She was happier that she had ever been in years she licked cum from his fur and from his long and thick manhood. Her mouth closed over the top and sly groaned in the mounting pleasure and the ecstasy of what he knew was to come. She then started to bob her head up and down the shaft sucking the cum that was still upon it off and into her mouth. Her hand then moved down her body and she fingered herself as she gave Sly a blow job. After a few minutes of this he came again into her mouth and she swallowed every drop of it the heat and lust that they were both feeling was astronomical and they both stood and walked to her bed and closed the door.

This is the end of my newly edited chapter hope you enjoyed it more and hope to hear your comments.


End file.
